Photographs
by baby's breath
Summary: When he left, he promised that he will come back and they would read the letter together when the time comes. But how will she deal with it if he came back... with a girlfriend that wasn't her? [SasukexSakura]
1. Chapter 1

... I do not own Naruto...

* * *

**Photographs**

by baby's breath

_- Paper Plane -

* * *

_

Under the tree, with the summer sun lazily hanging on the blue sky with a few puffy clouds hanging by, two kids were present and were busy fumbling on sheets of colored paper.

**CLICK!**

A photo of a box filled with paper planes and a ribbon and a handkerchief.

A few colored papers near the box.

The shadow of the tree looming over the brightly-colored papers.

_'When you get back, promise me you'll go here to see me?'_

_'... I promise...'_

* * *

-

-

-

Run.

Little feet scurried away from her home, her legs carrying her fast to her unknown destination. Her mommy and daddy are going to leave her again for a business trip. She never liked it, for she gets to be stucked with the maids on their big house. She was not allowed to see her friends always, if she had any friends to begin with. So crying her eyes out, ignoring the yells from the background, she kept on running to wherever her feet decided to land her.

When she finally stumbled to the ground, where grass and mud met her face and the sounds of people yelling her name had finally subsided, she laid still. Her face still on the ground, she kept on crying, occasional hiccups escaping her mouth.

Step.

Step.

When the rustling of leaves and footsteps reached her ears, she raised her head to see a shadow loom over her. The sun at the background shined brightly and she propped her hands in front of her to support her whole body.

"What are you doing in my property?"

Her eyes widened. She never meant to trespass so she decided her mouth to do the work while her mind started lecturing her about manners and respecting people's privacy.

"Ano... it's just that... ahhh... WAAAAHHHH!"

The shadow seemed to step back a little, startled by her sudden crying outburst. She continued crying, silver tears making her way on her dust-covered face. Just then, the shadow stepped forward again and extended a hand. She stared at it for a while, her crying now subsiding to a series of hiccups but the tears still flowing, and accepted it hesitantly.

"D-Don't cry, ano... it's okay if you came here, just please don't cry."

She blushed, one from embarrassment, and the other because of their still intertwined chubby hands. She gazed at the shadows face, now more clear, and admired the pale face framed by dark locks of hair and his hypnotizing black orbs.

"W-well, it was not your fault, really."

The boy led her to the tree and they sat under it gazing at the wide field from their high perch on the hill. Her eyes were still watery and the tears just kept on flowing.

"Ano... stop crying now. Here."

She stared at the white handkerchief, with a red and white fan emblem neatly stitched on a corner. She shyly wiped her tears away and tried to wipe the dirt from her face. He detached his hand from hers and wiped a dirt from her nose.

"Thank you!"

She hugged him tightly and his face instantly turned red, the same as his favorite tomatoes. He doesn't know the reason why, it was either the girl was hugging him too tightly for his own comfort or because of the warmth that had suddenly enveloped him.

"Can you tell me why you are crying?"

* * *

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun! Come on, go down there!"

The pink-haired girl stared at the boy who was sitting on a branch of the tree. The same tree where they had first awkwardly met, and the same tree where he had comforted her. After that incident, they had always met at that same spot.

The girl pulled her hair in irritation as the boy smirked seeing that he was the cause of that. She glanced at him again.

"Mou, you're so unfair Sasuke-kun."

His keen eyes watched her as she examine the trunk of the tree, trying to figure out how she could climb up to him. She made several attempts, each of them being failures. Finally giving up she stomped on the ground and attempted to leave, faking a cry to make him go down.

"I...-sniff-... HATE you!"

With that she stomped her way down the hill, her little feet digging on the ground with every step she took.

"Ne, Sakura... wait!"

He jumped down from the branch, but in his hurry, instead of falling graciously on the ground he fell and hurt his knee.

"Itai!"

Sakura heard him and turned around to see him clutching his hurt knee, a small trickle of blood flowing form it.

"Sasuke-kun!"

She ran toward him kneeling beside his form as she inspected the wound. It was not large, but it was enough to draw blood from it. Her eyes started getting watery, even though she was not the one who was hurt. She gently wiped the dirt away from the wound mumbling a soft sorry as she felt him wince. She untied the ribbon that kept her bangs away from her face and tied it on his wound.

"Thanks..."

He gazed at his friend, who had her hands cupping her face and crying silently.

"Sakura..."

At this, her silent cries turned into loud wails.

"I-it was my fault you're hurt! I-I shouldn't have made you go down! And I don't really h-hate you! I'm s-sorry."

He moved next to her and half-hugged her effectively silencing her and stopping her cries.

"You are my angel..."

She stared at him, her eyes wide and traces of tears evident on her cheeks. He gently wiped them away and smiled slightly at her. He stared at the emerald orbs that always made his heart skip a little.

"Ano... kaa-san said that people has a destined angel for each of them."

"Really?"

"Mm."

"She said that those angels will always make you smile and make you feel happy."

"B-but angels are supposed to be pretty, I am not."

He frowned at this statement. Carefully, he wiped a strand of stubborn pink hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear.

"The kids always say that I have weird eyes and hair and that I have a large forehead."

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

'They're green.'

"No they're not, they are emerald."

"You mean, those precious stones?"

"Mm. Plus, you're hair color is really unique. And you're forehead..."

"...?"

He gently tilted her face to stare back at him and he placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widened and heat rose to her face. She was blushing and her heart was thumping really fast. The same goes for him.

"They're adorable."

Upon recovering, she smiled at him who was staring anywhere except her. She kissed his still red cheek and whispered a 'thank you'.

* * *

-

-

-

"I can write letters now!"

The boy tilted his head to the sound of the voice and came face to face with his _'pink-haired angel'_, as he liked to call her. She was wearing a simple spaghetti-strapped dress that reached her knees. On her hands were pencils and papers of various colors.

"My sensei at school taught us how. Here, we can write together!"

She plopped down next to him on the ground and handed him some of the papers. She began writing while he stared at her in curiosity. Her hand that held the pencil slowly moved into action, drawing several squiggles and curves. When finally done, she showed it to him. The paper showed a poorly made 'S' and 'A'. She started feeling nervous when she did not get a response.

"A-ano... I'm just starting so I can't write my whole name yet."

"It's good."

She stared at him before a smile made her way to her face. Then upon realizing something that she had learned a while ago she beamed at him.

"Ne, do you know that our names both start with these letters? That's why I tried so hard to perfect them!"

He nodded gently before he held his own pencil and wrote on his own paper. She tried to peek but he wouldn't let her so she decided to just wait patiently for him to finish. When she heard rustling near her side, she glanced at him and her eyes widened at what he wrote. She could recognize the letter and tried to read it in her mind.

"That's our names."

"Oh."

At the middle of the paper were their names written legibly in big letters. All the sizes were the same though it was a little crooked because there's no lines and no smooth surface to write on.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want to be when you grew up?"

"I want to be an... airplane driver..."

"Is it the one they called pilots?"

"I... yeah."

There was a comforting silent, until it was broken by a loud 'A-ha!' Sakura looked at Sasuke with a big grin on her face.

"Why don't we make paper planes? I know how to make one!"

* * *

-

-

-

Drops of tears fell on the last pink paper plane as she gently placed them inside the small tin box. Inside were planes made of different colored papers. A white handkerchief was also placed inside, along with a red ribbon. He then put his own plane inside, a plane made using a navy-colored paper. They closed the box firmly then buried it in the hole they had dug. He could still hear her sniffs as he patted the ground flat using a small shovel.

For two years, they had made paper planes, where they had wrote all their thoughts and the things that they had learned at school. The box was her idea, when she had forced him into buying one so they can keep the planes that they had made inside it. They hid it in the whole at the tree. When they can't be together, one would find a new plane placed inside, but they made a promise that no one could read what was written.

Only when the time has come.

Once, they fought, and he was pretty sure that the red plane that was obviously made from a crumpled paper had something bad written on it. But the last plane she put was the one he was most concerned about. She had made it clear that he won't be able to read it until he fulfilled his promise.

-

-

-

_'Nani?'_

_'I-I'm leaving... my family had to leave, my kaa-san said it was far and we had to ride a plane.'_

_'B-but, what about me?'_

_'Don't worry, I will come back.'_

_'When?'_

_'I don't know, but aniki told me that it would be very long time and that we won't be able to recognize each other when we came back.'_

_'T-Then, how will we meet again?'_

_A pause._

_She took his hands on her own small ones._

_'When you get back... promise me you'll go back here to see me?'_

_'... I promise...'_

-

-

-

They decided to bury the planes they made on the ground and open it again after he came back. But still, the main rule applies:

No one would dare read it until the time comes.

He felt her hug him on the back, his shirt getting wet because of her salty tears. He closed his eyes because he doesn't want his angel to see him crying too. After a long moment of her hugging him he turned to her.

"I'll come back angel, promise."

He could still hear her sniffs before she stared at him.

"Kiss me then. My kaa-san said that a promise will come true if it's sealed with a kiss."

He looked surprised for a moment before closing his eyes and placing his lips over her own. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on him too. They had both lost their first kiss on each other, and it was a moment that the two would treasure.

"Until next time..."

* * *

-

-

-

She ran.

Ran to where they had first met, to where he had first comforted her. She ran to where she had been dubbed as an angel, to where they both shared wonderful memories.

She ran to where they had both made a promise that they will read what was written on the planes when the time comes. She fell to the ground knees first sobbing and crying.

"You lied..."

It had been ten years since the last time she had seen him. It had been seven years since he had stopped writing at her. And it was just a moment ago when he had fulfilled his promise of coming back.

But what made her really heart-broken was that he has a girlfriend with him.

-

-

-

_'Sakura... when are we going to be able to read the ones written on this planes?'_

_She paused for a while from making another plane, thinking of her answer. She gave him a toothy grin._

_'When the time comes when we will finally get married!'_

-

-

-

_'When the time comes...'_

"Liar..."

* * *

-

-

-

"Sakura! Why won't you talk to me?"

She kept on walking, ignoring his pleads. Her heart still felt the pain of seeing him everyday with somebody else. Someone who could make him smile. Or was smirk considered a smile? She never knew.

-

-

-

_'You are my angel...'_

_'Ano... kaa-san said that people has a destined angel for each of them.'_

_'She said that those angels will always make you smile and make you feel happy.'_

-

-

-

_'Is she your angel now... Sasuke-kun?'_

'Please... Sakura... you are my friend right?'

She halted. And after slowing down, she felt him grip her wrist tightly. How she loved the feeling of his hand holding her own. She finally succumbed to him because even if it hurts, she can't stand ignoring him and not being with him.

"Yeah... Sasuke, we are friends. I am your best friend..."

* * *

-

-

-

_You are invited to witness_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_and_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_as they exchange their marriage vows_

_on Saturday, March 27, 2006_

_at 2:00 p.m. at the Uchiha Estate_

Sakura clutched the wedding invitation adorned with the Uchiha clan's symbol: the red and white fan. She buried her face on the palm of her hands crying. Sadly, he was not there to comfort her like he always do. For three years since she told him that they are really friends. That she was his best friend.

Three years of pain from seeing him with his girlfriend, who became his fiance, and in a week would be his blooming bride.

-

-

-

_'You're going to be the maid of honor right? Ino agreed already'_

_'Huh? Oh, yeah... 'cause I'm your best friend.'_

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

Beautiful.

She stared at the mirror, on her reflection. Only one thing can describe her, she's beautiful. But the puffy emerald eyes destroy her image. And her pinkish nose and the tears that had made her way to her cheeks. She could hear him through the thin walls that had separated their rooms. He was talking to one of his other friend, Naruto.

His voice only made her feel more pain. Today was the day when he would marry the girl he loved. Sadly, it was not her.

She stood up, knocking the chair she was sitting on down and ran away.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke stared at her back that was running away. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, you have to go now, the wedding's about to start."

"But-"

"Don't worry, maybe she just forgot something."

* * *

-

-

-

He watched as the bride slowly made her way to the aisle where flower petals were present. He was nervous and worried. The maid of honor was not present but they decided to continue anyway. He stared at his soon-to-be wife, but instead of blue eyes, precious emerald eyes stared sadly back at him. Instead of long, blonde hair, soft, silky rosette hair was present. His best man, Shikamaru, had to clear his throat to put his wandering mind back to what was really happening.

Sasuke stared at Ino, he held her hand and kissed it softly. The crowd 'awwed' at this, seeing it to be a very romantic act.

"Ino, you're a great woman. You can find someone who can truly love you."

With that, he ran away leaving a stunned Ino and their best man, Shikamaru.

He had to run fast, and he knew where he was going. His mind kept on picturing bright, innocent emerald eyes and silky pink, hair. Creamy skin and bright smile.

The face of his angel.

He arrived at the place, only to find it empty. He tried calling for her, but he received no answer. He looked for her but she was no where to be found. When he arrived at one familiar spot under the tree on the hill, he noticed that it had been dug and the paper planes were scattered near the box.

He picked the red ribbon.

-

-

-

_'I-it was my fault you're hurt! I-I shouldn't have made you go down! I'm s-sorry.'_

-

-

-

Next to it was his white handkerchief with the Uchiha emblem.

-

-

-

_'Ano... stop crying now. Here'_

_'Thank you!'_

-

-

-

Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked the red plane that he remembered is the one she made when they fought. He slowly opened it and chuckled at what was written on it. The cute word was even slashed with a single line.

_'He is a cute devil with a chicken butt for a hair! It looks like horns!'_

Then he noticed the last two planes they had made, the pink plane resting on top of the navy plane he made. He slowly opened the pink plane and his eyes widened upon the words written on it. He traced the writing very slowly.

"Have you forgotten the rule Sasuke-_kun_? No one reads it until the time comes."

He stared above him, and there was his angel, sitting on the branch high above the tree. The one where he usually sat before. Her feet were left dangling and her strappy sandals were tied on each of her arms. She was staring right back at him with a smile on her delicate features. She slowly descended from where she sat and stood near him, her head slightly raised for he was a head taller. He smiled, a true smile and not a simple smirk. The smile he only reserved for her.

His angel.

Before she knew it, she was enveloped in a hug and his lips were pressed against hers. She returned it happily, her arms snaking on his neck and playing on his dark locks of hair.

"I really like that devil horns of yours."

He chuckled at her statement before making her close her eyes and holding her hands with his. She was anxious on what he was doing on her ring finger, something cold was pressed against it, like he was writing something. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Sasuke holding a black marker on his right hand.

And there on her right hand, at her ring finger, was a drawing of a ring with a simple circle that represents a stone.

"Would my angel marry me?"

Tears clouded her view, and the only thing she could do was nod and hug him tightly. She kissed him again as tears flow freely down her cheeks. The planes scattered on their feet, representing the memories they had shared together.

-

-

-

The pink paper that was once folded neatly to a plane laid on the ground.

_The angel loves Sasuke-kun..._

-

-

-

* * *

**- Fin -

* * *

**

_A/N:_

_I hope you liked it! I can't believe I finished it in a day. This one is an AU story (obviously), so Sakura doesn't really know Ino and she was Sasuke's bestfriend instead of Naruto._

_Please REVIEW! I would really appreciate it and it would make me really glad._

_For the ages, when they first met they were 6 years old. They had been friends for two years and when Sasuke left, they were 8 years old. Then when he came back they were 18 and when he was about to get married they were 20. Hope that helps._

_And oh, did you guys liked how he proposed?_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** Make the purple button that says 'Go' feel loved, and of course this story too._


	2. Chapter 2

... I do not own Naruto...

* * *

Photographs

by baby's breath

- Sorry -

* * *

It was night, and darkness had settled in. Two shadows could be seen under an old tree watching the fireworks. 

CLICK!

A photo of two hands placed on top of each other.

One hand, belonging to a girl, had a white gold ring with a simple diamond.

* * *

- 

-

-

Two months.

It had been two months since he had romantically proposed to her. If you can call drawing a ring on her ring finger romantic, then it is romantic. And it had been two months since that drawing had never been erased, the drawing constantly redrawn to keep it from disappearing.

Sakura raised her hand and stared at the imaginary ring on her hand. All her life, she had never dreamed of a proposal as genuine as what Sasuke did. She still can't imagine that she is getting married in two months too, and to her dream guy and the love of her life no less. She sensed somebody sat beside her and she turned her head to see her fiance.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

"You're early," came his reply.

"Got nothing to do."

They had always met there every time they can. Since the incident of Sasuke leaving his own wedding, everything had been back to normal. Ino had married Shikamaru since he is the one she truly love and that the only feeling she had for Sasuke was infatuation. He and Sakura had been seen together most of the time, having lunch or dinner or just killing time on the spot where they had met.

The two decided to go down the ground. Sakura took the box that was settled in the grass and opened it. Inside were the planes they made, the ribbon and the handkerchief. The last two things were the most memorable to Sakura so she scooped the two out of the box and settled it aside. She took out one of the paper planes, a white one with printed sakura petals on it. She opened it and read the contents.

chibi-Sasuke

"chibi-Sasuke?"

She turned to face him, who was also reading the one word that was written on the paper. She smiled, explaining to him the first Christmas they had together.

-

-

-

Knock! Knock!

The door was opened, and a little girl was at the front door. She had a light pink coat on and a red scarf was wrapped around her neck. She was holding a small box on her hands where two red mittens were placed to keep it warm. Her big, emerald eyes were staring at the grumpy-looking man at the front door.

'Uh-oh, I think I went to the wrong place'

Her small hands trembled because it was very cold outside. She made a move to speak, but a feminine voice interrupted her.

"Fugaku? Who's at the door?"

The man at the door turned his head to the source of the voice and his rough voice answered back.

"It's a little girl, with pink hair."

There was clanking of dishes followed by footsteps. A beautiful woman stepped out from what seemed to be the kitchen and smiled at her. She walked nearer and kneeled to her level.

"You must be the angel Sasuke-kun was talking about," she whispered.

Sakura heard the man grunt before walking inside the house and she stared at the woman in front of her. She smiled and nodded her head shyly. She kept glancing inside, hoping to see her friend. Sasuke had invited her to his house to celebrate Christmas with his family because her parents were on a business trip once again. The woman, which she assumed was Sasuke's mother, invited her in. She took off her black boots and her scarf and gave it to Sasuke's mother. Then the two went inside the family living room.

"Stay here, I will give you hot chocolate. Would you like that?"

"Okay, thanks! Ummm..."

"Mikoto. Call me Mikoto."

"Thanks, Mikoto-san."

The lady prepared to leave and she suddenly felt scared so she asked her something.

"Ano... Mikoto-san, do you know where Sasuke-kun is?"

Mikoto stopped and looked back at her with a smile on her delicate features.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry."

Sakura placed her gift on the coffee table and decided to silently wait for Sasuke. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open and two people came in. The first one was a boy, around the age of twelve, with long black hair tied in a low pony tail. He walked in and glanced at her. She instantly bowed her head, blushing. She looked up once again when she heard Sasuke came in calling her.

"Sakura!"

She stood up and ran to him, meeting halfway. They hugged each other, and the older boy chuckled. The two stared at him with confusion written all over their faces.

"So, is this your girlfriend ototo?"

The two let go of each other with both their faces red. Sasuke's brother chuckled again, amused by their reactions.

"Itachi! Stop teasing them. Here, you three have some hot chocolate."

Mikoto walked in with a tray in her hands. Three mugs were placed on it and she offered one for each of them. The three thanked her before she went in the kitchen again to prepare dinner. Itachi bid them goodbye and walked upstairs to his room. That left Sakura and Sasuke together on the living room.

"Angel?"

Sasuke sat near her. He never called her 'angel' in front of everybody else, because he was afraid they will call her the same too. He just told his mother about it, because he knew she would understand.

"Yes?"

"Is that for me?"

Sakura looked at where he was pointing at the box wrapped in blue wrapper and tied with a white ribbon. She nodded and took it, giving it to him.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun!"

"Merry Christmas too, angel."

Sasuke took the gift and tore the wrapper. He gently opened the box and took something soft from it. It was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts, the same as what he usually wore. It also has small, black dots on the face representing the eyes. It also posses dark hair that spikes a little at the back. The small plushie was staring back at him with a smile on its face.

Sakura waited for his reaction, but he just stared at the gift on his hand. She felt like crying, because she had made the doll with the help of her favorite maid. It was not the best, but it was all she can think of that will serve as a good gift for him.

"It's you! D-do you like it?"

She received no reply. Instead, Sasuke went out of the living room with the doll on his hand. sakura got nothing to do but stare at him as he walk away. But just after a few moments, he came back, handing her a doll that has pink hair and green eyes. She took it and hugged it with a smile on her face.

"I like mine, do you like yours?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun!"

She gave him a hug, the two dolls being squeezed between them.

"Sasuke-kun, did you bought the materials on the Guujin store?"

"Aa."

-

-

-

Sakura placed the plane inside the box, a smile gracing her features. She still kept the doll he gave her. He had said he had made it too, with the help of his mother. She was sure that he also still had that gift, the plushie she had made for him. Then she picked another plane, this one the color of the sun. She unfolded it and read what was written.

Uchiwa

"Is that during the spring festival?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

-

-

-

Sasuke stared at his 'angel'. She was wearing a pink kimono with a green obi. There were white petals on the hem of each of her sleeves and at the bottom of her kimono. Her short hair was kept down and her bangs were combed to the side with a red pin keeping it in place.

He looked at his yukata with the Uchiha clan's symbol at the back. It was dark blue and he thought that he and his angel really looked good together. Both of their parents talked and they decided to go somewhere else and have fun.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Is that your uchiwa?"

Sakura looked at her fan. It was white with orange sakura-like petals adorning it. She simply nodded her head to the boy next to her.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Huh? Ahh, ano... Konomashii-kun gave this to me."

Sasuke stopped walking and this caused Sakura to stop as well. She glanced at the boy she was with and saw him taking something from his yukata. He walked forward to her and grabbed the fan she was holding. He replaced it with his own, a fan the same as the Uchiha clan's emblem.

"Use that one..."

"Oh... okay then."

They continued walking until the crowd of people got thinner and thinner. Sasuke then held her tiny hand with his own little one and they walked to the forest. He felt her squeeze his hand as the forest got darker. He squeezed back, to reassure her that everything was fine. When they arrived at a clearing, she realized it was the same spot they had always met. They climbed the hill and sat under the tree.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing here?"

"Shhh, just watch."

Sakura obliged and watched the wide clearing. One by one, small circular lights came out of the dark. As time passed by, more and more came out and just flew at the clearing. Sakura stared in awe, loving the scene very much. It was the first time she had seen fireflies at their spot for she always had to come home before it gets too dark. A moment later, the fireworks for the festival started and the two watched the display, the fireflies still there.

"Did you like my surprise?"

"U-huh. Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura placed her hand at the top of Sasuke's and she smiled at him before turning her attention back at the fireworks.

-

-

-

Sakura laughed. Remembering such sweet memories made her feel happy. Her sweet laugh made her fiance look at her. She turned to him, a smile adorning her face.

"You were jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you were, if you're not jealous then you wouldn't have replaced the fan Konomashii-kun gave me."

"No, it's just that orange doesn't go well with your pink kimono."

"Yeah, right," Sakura busied herself with looking for more planes while ignoring her company. She knew Sasuke was thinking about it and it would be in a matter of seconds before he finally gave up.

"Fine."

Sakura glanced at him. She was trying to restrain her smile knowing that it would just piss him off.

"I was jealous," he admitted.

"Hah! I knew it!" Then she tackled him on a hug. They fell on the ground and she noticed one paper plane beside the two of them. She took it and read what was written inside. She felt him hug her but ignored the gesture as she read all of what was written inside.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Remember the time when I told you that we can only read the notes from the plane when we will finally get married?"

Sasuke looked at her, slightly confused to where the conversation was going and nodded his head.

"I told you that you will only kiss me? Only love me?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sasuke felt something wet land on his cheek and he looked up to see Sakura crying. She pushed herself up, leaving him there dumbfounded. He quickly stood up when he noticed a plane that was so familiar to him. It was the one he wrote after they fought so that if ever she broke the rule and read it she would get jealous. Just like how he got jealous when she and that Konomashii partnered for an activity when they were still young. Realizing his mistake he decided to take the plane off but he forgot it.

Sasuke clenched the plane on his hand and ran after Sakura.

I kissed Ami.

* * *

-

-

-

Sakura ran crying all the way to her small house. She had decided to live on her own. Her parents were not around that much anyway so she was used to being alone. She went straight to her room and cried until she fell asleep. It was already afternoon when she finally woke up, or more like wakened up by the series of knocking on her front door.

She opened the door to see Sasuke. All of the things she discovered flashed back and she felt anger again. She was about to close the door when Sasuke put a foot to keep it from closing.

"Sakura, listen to me. We were children back then, it's nothing to be angry about!"

"Yes it is something to be angry about Sasuke!" Sakura tried pushing the door close but Sasuke was just too strong for her.

"Sakura, l-listen. I don't like her and don't be stupid! It's just a simple peck on the lips! It was meaningless, it's just to get you jealous!"

Sakura stopped her attempt to close the door, and so did Sasuke. They both stood there, none of them wanting to speak, not until Sakura decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Y-you could have kissed other girls Sasuke. But not the one who made my life miserable!"

Sasuke was too shocked to do anything when Sakura slammed the door shut in front of his face. He ran a hand on his hair before deciding to leave her alone for awhile.

Sakura went back to her bed and laid down. She hugged her pillow tightly and cried. She thought back at the time when Ami had always hurt her even if she did not do anything. Every time Ami had the chance, she would do anything to inflict her with pain and all Sakura could do was accept everything and just cry. Ami would also spread out gossips about her so that no one would befriend her. That was the main reason why she does not have any friend until she met Sasuke.

It caused her so much pain when she learned that he had kissed that girl - the girl she hated so much. Maybe it was the reason why he hadn't visited their spot for a week. Because he was with Ami. Her eyes narrowed as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

- 

-

-

'We were children back then, it's nothing to be angry about!'

Sakura stopped stirring her soup that she was making for her dinner. How long had it been? It had been two weeks when they had fought, or more like when she fought him. They had not seen each other and they had not talked in person either. Sakura felt like it was an eternity, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him.

She missed his scent.

She missed his voice.

She missed his presence and his warmth.

During the time she had not seen him, she started to realize just how much she loves him. And just how much she wanted to be always with him. She understood that her actions were not the right ones. It was a stupid action. She felt so shallow because she instantly got angry.

All she wanted right now was to see him again and apologize.

Sakura ate her dinner in silence. Each time she would glance at her right hand where a drawing of a ring used to be seen. She had not replaced the ink and it had completely faded away.

After washing the dishes, she went to her room and changed to her pajamas. She climbed to her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her window was left open because it was very warm inside her room. Just then, she saw a paper plane flew inside her room from the open windows. It landed on the hardwood floor and she stood up to open it. The moon gave her the light to be able to read it so she doesn't have to open her bedroom light.

Sakura, I'm sorry.

Knowing who sent it, she quickly ran to the living room and went outside hoping he was still there when she came out. She ran around the house to where her bedroom windows were located but found no one. Not minding that she only had her pajamas on, she went back to the front of her house and outside to the streets. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a shadow walking on the streets. She was sure it was him so she willed her legs to run faster.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun wait!"

In her hurry, she tripped and fell to the cemented street. Her eyes started getting watery when the shadow seemed to keep on walking, not even turning around to look at her. She watched as the man turned to a corner and finally went out of her sight. Tears fell as she realized that it could be the last time she would see him. Maybe he had said sorry for the last time. Maybe he was leaving again and never coming back.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered to the darkness, knowing no one would hear it. She hugged her knees and rested her chin on it. She kept on crying, her sobs interrupting the eerie silence.

"Yes?"

Her head snapped to the source of the familiar voice.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

A hand was offered in front of her and she hesitantly accepted it. When she was on her feet, she was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

The scent.

The warmth.

It was all the same as his.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura returned the hug as she cried on his shoulder. She tightened her embrace, afraid that he would vanish. She could feel him rub her back in a soothing manner as he muttered his apology. She shook her head and let go of their hug to look at him.

"No, Sasuke-kun. I-I am sorry. I should have trusted you. I sh-should have believed in you when you said that it was meaningless."

Sasuke wiped a stray tear away and kissed her forehead. He was glad that everything was coming back to normal. He held her right hand and kissed it when he noticed that the imaginary ring was not there anymore. Glad that he was always prepared, he took something out of his pocket and showed it to Sakura.

"Marry me, angel."

"I already said yes Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked finding her very cute when pouting. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Her smile grew bigger as he slipped the ring to her right ring finger. Sasuke put a jacket around her as he lead her to their special spot.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

Sasuke stopped and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

- Fin -

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to all who read this and had left a review. I really appreciated them. Also, this one was supposed to be a one-shot, but since an idea of a sequel kept nagging me, I decided to write this. I also decided to just post it as a second chapter instead of another new story.

Guujin means 'doll' and Konomashii means 'nice'

I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a REVIEW!

I also posted a one-shot. Read it if you want, it's called '**Hiccups**' and also my other story, **'Joyride'**.

Thanks to the following who reviewed:

innocentrain (thank you!)

PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m (i'm glad you liked it!)

HPBabe91(thanks so much!)

SasukeandNejicuties (thanks!)

Dark Glass Bottle (I wrote the next/last chapter, this was supposed to be a sequel but I just posted it as a second chapter. thanks!)

sasusaku74 (if you was not able to get the hint, I made Shika the best man so that they would be the one to get married, teehee)

Apple Fairy (you really made me happy! thanks so much!)

Sakura-Uchia13 (thanks!)

Dark Overlord Bunny of Evil (love your name! thanks!)

Happy Holidays!


End file.
